Important Day
by TheNurSoo
Summary: Sebuah skandal yang memalukan, seorang Idol terkenal di rumorkan memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan seorang trainer yang ternyata adik dari teman satu kamarnya. [KaiSoo][HunSoo][ChanBaek] (An embarrassing bastard)
1. Chapter 1

Important Day

.

.

.

 **Title** : Important Day

 **Main** **Cast** : Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO Member

 **Genre** : Romance, Music, Hurt

 **Rate** : T

 **Leght** : Chaptered/sequel

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

= Happy Reading =

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat sebuah konser yang sangat ramai dikunjungi bannyak penggemar masing masing idola, semua orang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk tampil semaksimal mungkin agar tak mengecewakan para penggemar. Disebuah salah satu ruangan bernuansa modern tersebut terdapat 9 member yang sedang mempersiapkan diri, ada yang sedang dirias, melatih vokal, dan menari agar tariannya tetap bagus dan elegan.

"giliran EXO akan datang, bersiap siaplah" sebuah suara dari salah satu kru penyelenggara konser tersebut membuat para member lebih mempersiapkan dirinya dengan matang. Mereka akan tampil didepan bannyak orang dan mereka harus menampilkan yang terbaik agar fans tak kecewa.

Mereka EXO, Boyband yang sedang naik daun di Korea Selatan, beranggotakan 9 orang yang tak lain adalah Xiumin, Kris, Suho, Lay, Chen, Chanyeol, Tao, Kai, Sehun. Semua orang mengenal EXO, Boyband yang sedang hangat hangatnya dikalangan remaja wanita, dengan bakat dan ketampanan masing masing member yang membuktikan jika mereka tak terkalahkan.

Dan sekarang saatnyalah mereka menunjukkan pada dunia dengan bangganya bakat yang melekat pada diri setiap member. Dipanggung inilah konser mereka yang kesekian kalinya digelar, meskipun sudah beberapa kali menggelar konser tak dipungkiri jika mereka masih merasa gugup. Namun hal itu tak membuat hambatan dalam konser, justru membuat para member saling memberi semangat dan percaya diri.

"Sehun kenakan dasimu dengan benar, perhatikan penampilan kalian sekali lagi, sebentar lagi kalian akan segera tampil. FIGHTING!" seru salah satu penata make up yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut.

"FIGHTING!" sorak mereka bersama sama.

"jangan gugup dan fokuslah" mereka mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan sang manager.

Semua berjalan dengan lancar, konser yang sangat meriah ini penuh dengan sorak sorak para penggemar, bahkan sampai berteriak histeris karena sang idola mereka yang ada diatas panggung begitu menawan seperti bangsawan yan tampan.

Para kru dan manager bersorak dalam hati, ini sudah kesekian kalinya EXO menggelar konser dan mampu merebut ketenaran lebih dari 3 tahun. Lagu lagu yang mereka rilis memuncaki tangga lagu di Korea Selatan. Ada juga diantara mereka yang merilis sebuah lagu solo karena suranya yang begitu nikmat ditelinga. Ada yang memainkan sebuah drama karena akting yang bagus, dan lain sebaginya.

Setelah konser selesai semua member merayakan kemenangan mereka disebuah Bar yang terletak disudut kota Seoul, bar yang sering mereka kunjungi dan sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap di Bar tersebut. Mereka merayakan kemenangan sambil mengulas sebuah senyuman di bibir masing masing. Bahkan mereka menghabiskan beberapa botol alkohol karena suasana hati mereka yang sedang berbunga bunga.

"bersulang untuk kemenangan EXO" kata sang presedir sambil mengangkat gelas berisi winenya tinggi tinggi.

Musik mengalun sempurna di Bar tersebut, sang Dj terus menerus memainkan lagu dengan senang hati dan seakan akan tak ingin berhenti.

"Suho hyung bersulang untuk masa jaya kita" Suho yang mendengar suara cadel dari namja yang ada disampingnya hannya mengulas senyum karena sudah merasa mabuk, perutnya juga sudah merasa mulas dan siap memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Sehun yang melihat Suho yang serasa sudah ingin pingsan segera memesan air pada pelayan. Tak lama kemudian air datang namun bukan pelayannya yang membawanya namun Kai. Namja itu sepertinya tak minum karena terlihat sekali jika dirinya yang paling segar dari semua orang yang ada disini.

"kau tak minum Kai" tannya Sehun sambil meletakkan minumannya pada meja.

"sepertinya alkohol bukan hal yang baik untukku sekarang" jelas Kai sambil meletakkan air putih yang ia bawa dihadapan Suho. Suho lagsung meminumnya karena tak ingin pulang ke dorm dalam keadaan mabuk, well dia adalah leader jadi harus mencontohkan hal hal yang baik pada anak buahnya.

"apa kau takut jika semua yang kau pendam selama ini terucap begitu saja?" Kai tersenyum kearah Sehun lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"jangan terlalu mabuk bung, kita masih ada latihan sampai jam 2 malam" Kai meninggalkan Suho dan Sehun yang sedang mabuk, dengan pelan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang ada di Bar tersebut.

Mata Kai membelak saat melihat Chanyeol dan yang lainnya sedang bersulang, mereka pasti akan mabuk berat dan akhirnya Kai lah yang akan kerepotan karea yang tak mabuk hannyalah dia. Ohh shitt! Seharusnya ia ikut minum saja agar ia tak akan kesusahan nantinya. Kai tak suka minum minuman beralkohol hanya untuk merayakan hal hal yang menurutnya baik, Kai lebih suka merayakannya dengan santai seperti makan malam besar besaran atau yang lainnya asalkan bukan minum alkohol.

"hai Kai...hik...kau tampan Kai...hik" itu suara Chanyeol. Kai hannya menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar pujian yang sering Chanyeol lontarkan padanya hingga membuat Kai bosan setengah mati karena pujian Chanyeol.

"kalian sangat mengerikan jika sedang mabuk, kuharap aku tak akan kesusahan malam ini" katanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu dengan tangan yang terlipat didadanya.

"Kai...kau sangat tampan Kai, kurasa adikku cocok jika menjadi kekasihmu Kai" Kai tertawa saat mendengar perkataan Kris, bagaimana tidak. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika seorang Kim Kai memiliki kekasih, alasannya hannya satu, karena ia tak ingin kehilangan ketenarannya.

Bayangkan saja jika mempunyai kekasih, Kai rasa itu akan sangat menyusahkan. Kai sangat tak menyukai wanita, meskipun nantinya dia akan menikah dengan seorang wanita. Bagi Kai wanita itu sangat berisik dan sangat manja. Memang kebanyakan seperti itu namun tak semuanya seperti itu.

"ya! Kau tertawa? Adikku sangat cantik...hik...aku jamin jika kau melihatnya kau akan bertekuk lutut padanya" perkataan Kris membuat suasana diruangan tersebut semakin ramai, seolah olah seperti sedang menonton acara komedi.

"hyung, kau sepertinya sangat mabuk, kusarankan agar kau mencuci wajahmu dan lekas tidur" Kai terkekeh dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Selanjutnya mereka menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk bersenang senang dengan alkohol terkecuali Kai, namja itu bahkan tak menyentuh alkohol saat dirinya dipaksa oleh Chanyeol, Chanyeol biasanya akan berhasil membuat Kai minum namun sekarang tidak.

.

.

.

Kai, Sehun, dan Kris memutuskan akan kembali ke SM untuk melatih tarian mereka yang menurut mereka sedikit kacau. Mereka sudah tak dalam pengaruh alkohol lagi. Sekarang mereka sudah terlihat segar, seakan tak terjadi apa apa.

"ya! Kurasa aku ingin mual" Kris menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sehun yang berada disebelahnya juga menutup mulutnya karena Kris yang terlihat sangat menjijikkan jika sedang dalam mode ingin muntah.

"hyung. Kau terlihat menjijikkan. Tahanlah sebentar kita akan segera sampai" kata Kai sambil memfokuskan dirinya pada kemudi.

"ya! Kai aku menarik kembali kata kataku yang tadi" Kai mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar perkataan Kris

"kata kata yang mana?" tannya Kai

"aku menarik kata kataku, kurasa adikku tak cocok denganmu" Kai hannya tersenyum. Menganggap jika perkataan Kris barusan hannyalah sebuah angin lalu.

"dia kan cantik, mungil dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang menggoda" Kris sedikit melebihkan perkataannya saat membahas tentang adiknya

"hyung kau bicara seolah kau ingin menjadikan adikmu kekasihmu saja" ujar Sehun dengan sedikit kesal karena dalam keadaan yang seperti ini Kris masih menyempatkan diri membuat lelucon.

"wae? Apa kau iri? Apa kau menyukai adikku?"

"ck...kau ini, aku ini laki laki sejati, jadi siapa saja yang mengenalku mereka akan merelakan apa saja untukku" Kris berdecak sebal saat mendengar perkataan Sehun yang sangat percaya diri. Dasar magnae mesum.

"bersiap siaplah, jika adikku menyusulku ke Korea aku berani bertaruh jika kau pasti akan menyukainya" Kris menyandarkan punggung lelahnya, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Sehun-ah jangan dengarkan Mr Galaxy ini, dia itu pembual besar" Sehun menyetujui perktaan Kai dengan senang hati. Kris yang sudah memejamkan matanya hannya mengumpat dalam hati.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka bertiga sampai di gedung SM, hannya beberapa menit saja karena jalanan kota Seoul yang tak terlalu macet. Kai memakirkan mobil Sehun dengan baik, ya mereka memang sengaja memakai mobil Sehun karena hanya Sehun yang membawa mobil, jika mereka menggunakan mobil yang biasa mereka tumpangi dengan yang lainnya itu bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"ya! Kai, kau seharusnya mengantarkanku ke Dorm saja, aku akan lebih berterima kasih padamu jika kau mengantarkan ku ke Dorm" celutuk Kris, lalu melangkah mendahului Sehun dan Kai, memijat pelipisnya sebentar lalu menaiki lift.

"apa mereka akan menyusul kita?" tannya Sehun

"tentu saja, mereka akan kemari dalam 30 menit lagi sepertinya" jelas Kai.

Ting!

Pintu lift terbuka, suasana gedung SM sama saja seperti sebelum sebelumnya, para trainer sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Kai, Kris, dan Sehun dapat melihat wajah lelah para trainernya, sangat jelas jika mereka sekarang ini membutuhkan tidur, namun jika mereka ingin menjadi sukses mereka harus berkorban terlebi dahulu.

"ya! Kai, Sehun, aku menitip ponselku padamu, aku akan ketoilet" Kris menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sehun lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sehun-ah kau masuklah lebih dulu, aku ada keperluan yang harus kubicarakan pada seseorang" Sehun menghela nafas panjang, kenapa semua orang hari ini sangat menyebalkan?

"apa dia kekasihmu? YA! Jangan menjalin hubungan terlebih dahulu dengan wanita bodoh atau fans mu akan beralih padaku" ucap Sehun percaya diri, memasukkan ponsel Kris kedalam saku Jaketnya lalu masuk kedalam ruang Dance. Meninggalkan Kai di depan pintu ruang Dance tanpa meperdulikan Kai.

"baiklah Sehun, kau fokuslah pada tarianmu sekarang" Sehun menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum berlatih. Mulai menggerakkan badannya membentuk sebuah tarian yang sedang ia sempurnakan.

Drrttt! Drrttt!

Deringa ponsel yang meraung raung meminta diangkat membuat latihan Sehun sedikit terganggu, Sehun mencoba memfokuskan dirinya pada latihan namun gagal karena deringan ponsel yang meminta diangkat. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Sehun meninggalkan latihannya dan mengecek ponselnya, ternyata bukan ponselnya yang berdering. Sehun meihat sekilas ponsel milik Kris dan benar saja ponsel Kris sudah meraung raung meminta diangkat.

Sehun sedikit bimbang dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan, jika menjawab panggilan orang lain itu tidaklah sopan namun jika membiarkannya meraung raung tak jelas akan mengganggu latihannya. Sehun berpikir sejenak, tak ada salahnya bukan menganggkat panggilan dari ponsel Kris, lagipula Sehun kan sudah mengenal Kris dengan baik.

Dengan berani Sehun mengambil ponsel Kris lalu memandang nama yang tertera di layar ponsel Kris, 'My Sister Pinguin' Sehun trkekeh dengan nama kontak yang tertera di layar ponsel Kris, lalu menggeser tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponsel Kris pada telinganya.

"YAK! Gege kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya eoh!" Sehun menjauhkan sedikit ponsel Kris dari telinganya, baru saja mengangkatnya Sehun sudah mendapat sebuah bentakan dari seberang sana.

"Ge aku akan menyusul gege ke Korea, besok aku sudah sampai di Korea jam 5 Pagi, jadi jangan lupa jemput aku, ingat pakailah masker dan topi hitam, aku tak mau jika gege dikerumuni bannyak wanita dan menjadi melupakanku" cerocosnya panjang lebar. Sehun mengeryitkan dahinya, inikah yang disebut Kris dengan adikya. Ternyata adik Kris begitu mengerikan.

"ge kenapa diam?"

"ohh itu...baiklah" Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudah mengatakan 'baiklah' oh dasar bodoh, besok jam 5 pagi pasti Kris belum datang dan bagaimana caranya Sehun mengatakan ini pada Kris.

"ge? Gege sakit? Kenapa suara gege berbeda? Ahh lupakan ge kuharap aku bisa bertemu Oh Sehun disana...oh yatuhan dia sangat tampan, aku jadi tak sabar akan bertemu dengan mu ge, ah lebih tepatnya Oh Sehun" Sehun yang mendengar jika namanya disebut sebut oleh adik Kris hannya tersenyum, apakah dirinya setampan itu? Sehun bangga dalam hati telah tumbuh menjadi pria tampan seperti saat ini. Haha.

"ge apa aku boleh meminta nomor ponsel Sehun Oppa" suara diseberang sana terdengar sangat berlebihan dan dibuat buat, Sehun membelakkan matanya saat itu juga, woahh ini sangat nyata ternyata. Baru kali ini Sehun berbicara pada fans nya, dan dari sekian bannyaknya fans yang Sehun punnya kenapa harus adik Kris?

"ge? Apa gege masih mendengarku"

"ya" jawab sehun sambil membekap mulutnya agar tak tertawa.

"ge sampaikan salamku pada Sehun Oppa, katakan padanya jika aku sangat sangat sangat mencintainya" Sehun lagi lagi membekap mulutnya mencoba agar tak tertawa saat ini juga.

"ge coba saja jika gege mengikuti gaya rambut Sehun Oppa pasti gege akan terlihat lebih tampan, tapi Sehun Oppa akan tetap lebih tampan asal gege tau" Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tak tertawa dengan perkataan diseberang sana. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi, orang yang sedang di pujinya lewat telepon sekarang ini sedang mendengarkan bagaimana berlebihannya dia.

"ge aku tutup telfonnya ok, aku harus menyiapkan bannyak barang barang agar aku tak tertingga pesawat, selamat malam Kris ge, aku mencintaimu dan Sehun Oppa"

Pip!

Tawa Sehun meledak saat itu juga saat sambungan telefonnya terputus, Sehun menjatuhkan ponsel Kris asal disofa, kakinya seakan lemah dan tak bisa menopang berat badannya karena tertawa berlebihan, Sehun akhirnya jatuh kelantai dan berguling guling sambil tertawa, tampa Sehun sadari sedari beberapa detik saat Sehun berguling guling dilantai sambil tertawa Chanyeol, Tao, Suho, Lay, Xiumin, dan Chen memandang Sehun dengan mulut yang melebar.

Mereka semua mendekati Sehun yang masih asik denga acara 'guling menggulingnya' Sehun tetap tertawa seakan tak menyadari keberadaan mereka disini.

"ya! Apa kau gila?" suara bass Chanyeol sukses memubuat Sehun menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu bangun dan merasa biasa saja dengan tatapan hyung hyungnya.

"ada apa?" tannya Sehun setelah berhasil menetralkan nafasnya.

"kau gila?" tannya Chanyeol sekali lagi, Sehun menggeleng.

"lalu?"

"aku hannya tertawa" jawabnya santai

"dimana Kai dan Kris?" tannya Xiumin saat tak menyadari keberadaan dua anak tersebut

"Kris hyung ditoilet dan Kai dia bilang dia ada urusan dengan seseorang" mereka mengangguk mengerti.

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tertawa dan berguling guling dilantai? Apa ada yang lucu?" tannya Tao dengan pertanyaan yang sekaligus bannyak

"ah tidak aku hannya mndapa panggilan dari ad—"

"YAK! OH SEHUN! Dimana ponselku bodoh?" suara teriakan Kris yang tiba tiba masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu menghentikan ucapan Sehun.

Semua yang ada disana memandang Kris dengan tatapan membunuh, Kris hannya memasang wajah 'masabodo' lalu menghampiri Sehun, "dimana ponselku, cepat baterainya pasti habis" Sehun mengambil ponsel Kris yang tadi sempat ia lempar sembarangan kesofa, lalu menyerahkan pada pemiliknya.

"ya! Hyung kau ini" Sehun berdecak sebal

"Jung Manager menyuruh kita kembali ke Dorm, besok jam 10 pagi kita akan melakukan syuting iklan" suara berat Kai mengintrupsi para manusia yang ada didalamnya, Kai masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Sama seperti kelakuan Kris.

"ohh jadi apa jadwal kita akan semakin padat besok?" tannya Lay yang mendapat anggukan kecil dari Kai

"Kris hyung" panggil Sehun

"apa?" balas Kris dengan nada yang tak bersahbat.

Sehun berpikir sejenak tentang panggilan telepon yang tadi ia terima dari ponsel Kris. Apa ia harus menceritakannya pada Kris? Atau hanya membiarkannya begitu saja? Lalu bagaimana dengan adik Kris yang akan tiba dikorea jam 5 pagi? "ah tidak, nanti saja saat sudah di dorm" Kris mengangguk paham. Lalu keluar dari ruang Dance dan segera menuju mobil yang akan membawanya dan teman temannya menuju Dorm.

Ngomong-ngomong latihan untuk malam ini dibatalkan karena besok akan ada hal yang lebih penting, jadi mereka harus membutuhkan tenaga yang banyak agar tak banyak melakukan kesalahan saat syuting iklan.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya apa kau sudah selesai membereskan perlengkapanmu?"

"sebentar lagi Lu jiejie"

"Kyungsoo-ya jangan lupa untuk kembali mengingatkan Kris ge untuk menjemput kita di bandara"

"baik eonni" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal dari tadi Luhan selalu mengomel ini dan itu, membuat telinga Kyungsoo panas saja.

Ngomong-ngomong Luhan itu sepupu Kyungsoodan juga teman Kyungsoo sedari kecil, dan sekarang mereka akan menyusul Kris di Korea. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tak akan mau ke Korea namun ia ditawari sebuah hal besar yang akan membuat siapapun iri padanya. Luhan juga begitu, jika Kyungsoo pergi maka Luhan harus ikut, begitu juga sebaliknya, dimanapun ada Kyungsoo pasti disitu ada Luhan.

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuka, seseorang dengan balutan jas yang sudah rapi masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo dan duduk disebelah Luhan. Dia Do Kyuhyun, ayah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, Luhan-ah. Kalian benar-benar akan menyusul Kris ke Korea? Kalian tak ingin memikirkannya lagi?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitas memasukkan baju kedalam kopernya, menatap ayahnya dengan lekat lekat lalu mendekatinya. "pa...Kyungie dan Lu jiejie sebenernya tak mau ke Korea". Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati. "tapi...ini kesempatan yang langka pa, Kris ge bilang presdir SM bilang jika mereka akan merekrutku dan Lu jiejie sebagai trainer"

"papa tau, Kris ge sudah menceritakan itu sejak lama"

"Kyungie dan Lu jiejie pasti akan merindukan papa dan mama" pelukan singkat dari Luhan dan Kyungsoo itu mengakhiri pertemuan mereka.

Hari ini Kyuhyun harus mengurus klien baru di kantornya, dan nanti malam penerbangan Kyungsoo dan Luhan ke Korea, Kyuhyun akan sangat merindukan putri cantiknya. Putrinya yang selalu manja dan kekanakan. Kyuhyun juga akan merindukan Luhan, teman yang selalu ada disisi putrinya.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah apa tadi ada panggilan masuk diponselku?"

"iya ada"

"siapa? Kyungsoo?"

"binggo"

"kau yang mengangkatnya?"

"binggo"

"YAK! Kau seharusnya memberikannya padaku bukannya mengangkat panggilannya" seru Kris dengan nada marah.

"dia bilang jam 5 pagi adikmu sudah sampai di Bandara" ujar Sehun santai

Ucapan Sehun menjadi pengantar tidur untuk Kris, setelah Kris tau jika adiknya sampai jam 5 di bandara ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang empuk. "hyung isa aku pinjam ponselmu?" tannya Sehun hati-hati

"untuk?"

"bermain sosial media, rasanya sudah lama aku tak bermain Instagram"

"apa itu penting sekarang? Tidurlah dan jangan bannyak bicara, suaramu membuat telingaku muak"

Sehun berdecak sebal, well sebenarnya Sehun meminjam ponsel Kris bukan untuk bermain sosial media namun untuk melihat bagaimana wajah adik Kris yang selalu dia banggakan itu, Sehun itu laki-laki normal jadi dia akan selalu penasaran dengan bannyak wanita, Sehun juga akan bersyukur jika adik Kris ini cantik.

Diam-diam Sehun melirik ke arah Kris yang sudah tertidur lelap, manusia tiang ini cepat sekali tertidur, mungkin dia kelelahan dan banyak membutuhkan istirahat, besok dia juga harus menjemput adiknya pagi pagi sekali.

Sehun dengan langkah pelan bangkit dari tidurnya dan mencoba membuka ponsel Kris, beruntunglah karena ponsel Kris tidak ada kuncinya. Sehun pelan pelan mulai membuka buka galeri di ponsel Kris tanpa membuat suara. Kebanyakan hanya isi foto Kris dan member lain. 'apa Kris tak menyimpan foto adiknya?' batin Sehun merana.

Jadi aksinya sia sia begitu saja? Sehun tak menyerah ia tetap bermain dengan ponsel Kris, mata Sehun berbinar saat melihat foto anak kecil dengan mainan boneka barbie ditangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya digenggam seorang laki-laki.

Gadis kecil itu pasti adik Kris yang Sehun tau bernama Kyungsoo, dan yang tengah menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo itu pasti Kris, ternyata Kris tetap sama sedari kecil sampai dewasa, bahkan perubahan wajahnya hanya sedikit saja.

Sehun semakin tak sabar ingin bertemu Kyungsoo, seperti apa Kyungsoo sekarang jika saat kecil dia sangat manis dan lucu.

.

.

.

Musik mengalun dengan sangat pelan seakan-akan di perlambat dengan sengaja, hangatnya pemanas yang ada didalam ruangan itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan nyaman, mereka saling berbagi selimut satu sama lain.

"Lu Jiejie, apa benar Lu jiejie tak ingin memulai karir sebagai model di Kanada? Lu jiejie juga sudah terkenal di Kanada dan China. Lalu kenapa memilih Korea?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Kyugsoo dengan lancar tanpa ada beban, Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama, memang benar jika Luhan sudah cukup terkenal di Kanada dan China. _Well_ , itu karena Luhan adalah wanita cantik yang memiliki akat sebagai model. Bahkan ada beberapa agensi besar yang ingin merekrut Luhan, namun Luhan menolaknya karena ia lebih suka Korea. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada SM.

"aku pasti mempunyai alasan untuk itu Kyung"

"apa aku boleh mengetahuinya?"

"tidurlah, aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah pukul 9 malam"

Kyungsoo kecewa dengan jawaban Luhan, selama ini Kyungsoo tak pernah menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini. Luhan biasanya akan menceritakan apapun yang berhubungan dengannya namun Luhan selalu menghindar jika Kyungsoo menanyakan pertanyaan ini.

Luhan melihat mata Kyungsoo yang mulai terpejam dan nafasnya yang mulai teratur. Kyungsoo pasti sudah bermimpi indah. Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidur, keluar dari dalam kamar Kyungsoo dan memeriksa perlengkapannya lagi satu persatu, setelah dirasa sudah cukup Luhan mulai membukan ponselnya dan memandangi layar ponselnya sambil tersenyum.

"aku sangat merindukanmu oppa" gumam Luhan lirih. "apa kau akan mengingatku jika aku sudah ada didepan matamu?" Luhan mulai memdudukkan dirinya disofa. "ku harap kau masih mengingatku Sehunnie"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Di tunggu kritik dan sarannya chingu.

Salam manis.

-Nuriya Rohmah


	2. Chapter 2

.

Important Day

.

.

.

 **Title** : Important Day

 **Main** **Cast** : Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, EXO Member

 **Genre** : Romance, Music, Hurt

 **Rate** : T

 **Leght** : Chaptered/sequel

 **AWAS TYPO !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

= Happy Reading =

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

...

...

...

 _ **Previous chapters**_

 _Kyungsoo kecewa dengan jawaban Luhan, selama ini Kyungsoo tak pernah menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang satu ini. Luhan biasanya akan menceritakan apapun yang berhubungan dengannya namun Luhan selalu menghindar jika Kyungsoo menanyakan pertanyaan ini._

 _Luhan melihat mata Kyungsoo yang mulai terpejam dan nafasnya yang mulai teratur. Kyungsoo pasti sudah bermimpi indah. Luhan beranjak dari tempat tidur, keluar dari dalam kamar Kyungsoo dan memeriksa perlengkapannya lagi satu persatu, setelah dirasa sudah cukup Luhan mulai membukan ponselnya dan memandangi layar ponselnya sambil tersenyum._

 _"_ _aku sangat merindukanmu oppa" gumam Luhan lirih. "apa kau akan mengingatku jika aku sudah ada didepan matamu?" Luhan mulai memdudukkan dirinya disofa. "ku harap kau masih mengingatku Sehunnie"_

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Suasana bandara Nasional Incheon pagi ini agak sepi. Mungkin karena ini masih pagi dan terasa sangat dingin, siapa yang ingin keluar dari rumah di jam-jam seperti ini, cuaca dingin, langit malam yang mengerikan, dan jalanan yang sepi. Mungkin Korea Selatan berbeda dengan Vancouver, British Coulumia Kanada. Tapi Kyungsoo dan Luhan tetap menyukai Korea.

Korea itu tempat perkumpulan dimana wanita cantik dan laki-laki tampan berkumpul, setidaknya itulah yang ada didalam pikiran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah turun dari pesawat sejak 15 menit yang lalu, namun batang hidung Kris tak kunjung terlihat sebenarnya dimana manusia tiang itu? Apa jangan jangan dia lupa untuk menjemput Kyungsoo dan Luhan? Jangan sampai itu terjadi.

"Kyung, dimana Kris?"

"aku tak tau, ponselnya tidak aktif"

Menarik sebuah koper besar kesana kemari bukanlah kesukaan Kyungsoo dan Luhan, mereka tak terbiasa membawa begitu banyak barang dalam koper yang besar, ohh itu sangat berat jika untuk ukuran wanita.

"lihat saja, aku akan memukulnya jika Kris ge datang terlambat"

Luhan menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo dengan candaan sesekali Luhan mengecek ponselnya, Luhan ingin mengirim pesan kepada seseorang, namun ia takut jika tak ada respon dari orang yang sangat ia rindukan itu, dan menurut Luhan jika tak mendapat respon itu sangat memalukan.

"Lu jiejie sedang apa? mengirim pesan untuk Kris ge?" ujar Kyungsoo. "itu akan sia-sia, pasti baterai ponselnya habis" sekali lagi Luhan hanya bisa mengiyakan perkataan Kyungsoo agar tak menimbulkan perasaan aneh.

.

.

.

Suara makanan yang sedang digoreng berbunyi dengan nyaring, seolah olah sebagai musik untuk membangunkan seseorang dipagi hari. Mereka masih bergelung dalam selimut yang hangat, Sehun membuka matanya, hidungnya mencium bau masakan yang sedap, 'ini pasti bau masakan Chen hyung' batin Sehun

Bunyi suara yang berasal dari ponsel Kris berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Sehun. Sehun menatap ponsel Kris dan mencabut charger yang menancap diponsel Kris bunyi tadi ternyata hanya tanda peringatan pengisian yang sudah penuh. Sehun memandang meja nakas yang biasanya diatasnya terletak sebuah jam digital, namun sekarang tak ada, jam dinding yang ada didalam ruangan itupun mati.

Sehun menyalakan ponsel Kris dan menggeser tanda kunci, jam menunjukkan pukul 05:20, masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun dan sarapan, hari ini kegiatan mereka agak sedikit kosong karena tak ada jadwal yang padat seperti kemarin kemarin.

Kantuk kembali melanda Sehun, namun kantuk itu hilang dengan seketika ketika ponsel Kris kembali berbunyi, ada beberapa pesan masuk dari adik Kris, Sehun tak mengambil pusing pesan itu, tapi sekali lagi kantuk itu hilang saat mengingat jika pukul 5 pagi ini adik Kris sudah berada di Korea. Sehun segera bangun dan mengguncang badan Kris.

"Kris hyung...bangunlah, ini sangat gawat jika kau tak segera membuka mata"

Kris menggeliat saat merasakan guncangan pada tubuhnya, ini masih sangat pagi dan ada manusia yang sudah membangunkannya?

"bangun atau aku akan menyiram air ke wajahmu" kata Sehun setengah putus asa.

"eunghh...ada apa huh!?"

"adikmu, sekarang sudah jam 5 lebih"

Kris membelakkan matanya, bagaimana dia bisa lupa tentang adik kecilnya, Kyungsoo belum pernah mengenal Korea dan pasti saat ini Kyungsoo sedang kebingungan.

"yak! Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku dari tadi bodoh"

"aku sudah membangunkanmu bodoh"

Kris segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Sehun hanya melongo, apa Kris akan menjemput adiknya sendirian? Bagaimana jika Kris tertangkap kamera sedang menjemput Kyungsoo. pasti netter akan mengira itu kekasih Kris dan yang akan terjadi adalah media sosial Korea akan penuh dengan berita tentang Kris.

Bodoh, Sehun segera ikut beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang sama dengan Kris.

"hyung kau akan menjemput adikmu sekarang? Bagaimana jika kau tertangkap kamera sedang berkencan dengan seorang gadis?"

"dia adikku bodoh, pergilah, jangan membuatku marah" ujar Kris dingin.

"dan kau akan terkena semburan api Sooman ahjussi"

"percayalah padaku, Soman ahjussi tak akan menoleransi kesalahan sedikitpun—"

"ya ya ya, yang terkana marah aku bukan kau. Kenapa kau harus khawatir?"

Benar juga? Kenapa Sehun harus khawatir tentang itu? Apa Sehun sudah gila? Dia bukan kekasih Kris, dan itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

"aku hanya menyarankan tadi, tunggu sebentar, aku akan ikut ujar Sehun dingin."

"dan kau juga akan membuat seisi Korea gempa jika kau ikut"

"aku hanya ikut sebagai seorang teman, lebih tepatnya sahabat"

"kau menyusahkan Oh Sehun"

Sehun tak menghiraukan perkataan Kris, justru ia sangat suka jika Kris marah padanya, _well_ , itu dikarenakan mengganggu Kris adalah hobi Sehun. Salah satunya saat Kris marah maka seisi Dorm akan ramai dengan teriakan Kris ataupun ekspresi dingin Kris, itu sangat menyenangkan jika Sehun boleh jujur.

Mereka berdua segera pergi menuju bandara Incheon dengan topi hitam, masker hitam, dan juga kaca mata hitam. Sehun dan Kris melakukan ini agar terhindar dari kamera yang mungkin saja menangkap basah mereka sedang berada di bandara dan menyebarkan isu-isu tak jelas yang belum tentu benar.

Perjalanan itu berlangsung singkat karena jalanan yang sedikit lenggang dan laju kecepatan mobil yang cepat. Kris melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sedang menunggu kedatangan Kris, jika saja Kris lupa dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo di Korea mungkin Kyungsoo akan berdiri di tempat yang sama selama beberapa jam. _Well_ , itu karena Kyungsoo tak mengerti dengan negara Korea.

"dimana adikmu hyung?"

"disana, tunggulah disini" Sehun mengangguk patuh.

Kris berlari menghampiri adiknya, dan mendapatkan hadian wajah cemberut adiknya, lalu dalam beberapa saat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan segala sumpah serapahnya, karena Kris yang tak kunjung menjemputnya, sekarang Sehun mengerti satu fakta mengapa Kris menyuruhnya berada di sini dan bukannya ikut menghampiri adiknya, karena Kris tak ingin Sehun tau jika Kris takut pada adiknya.

"Kau! Sangat menyebalkan, aku membenci gege"

"ayolah Kyung, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membahas hal seperti ini, cepatlah aku akan mengantarmu ke apartemen"

"aku tak mau. Aku marah"

Kris menahan amarahnya, berpikir dengan jernih apa yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo berhenti marah padanya. Dan sebuah ide melesat dalam otaknya.

"aku akan mengajak mu dan Luhan ke Dorm, tapi kau harus memaafkanku. Bagaimana?"

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar senang, jika ia datang ke dorm berarti ia bisa melihat EXO, dan...ohh tuhan, mimpi apa Kyungsoo semalam. Itu berarti ia bisa melihat Sehun secara live? Wow! Haruskah Kyungsoo melakukannya, syaratnya mudah, jika ia memaafkan Kris maka ia bisa bertemu Sehun.

"baiklah, aku setuju" ujarnya, dengan senyum yang manis di wajahnya.

"ikuti aku, Lu kau juga" Luhan mengangguk.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengikuti langkah Kris dibelakangnya. Dalam hatinya Kyungsoo terus menerus tersenyum, bukankah akan sangat keren jika ia bisa melihat EXO secara langsung, _well_ , kecuali Kris.

"Kris ge, siapa yang ada di depan mobil?" tanya Luhan, yang sudah merasa was-was dan hatinya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"ohh. Dia...Sehun" ujar Kris dengan nada lirih di akhir kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya. _What the hell_? Sehun menjemputnya? Kyungsoo hari ini dua kali lipat bahagia dan senang, senyumnya mengembang dua kali lebih manis dari biasanya. Ia berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dan berdiri di depan Sehun dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Sehun oppa? Benarkah ini Sehun oppa?"

Sehun melepas kaca matanya. "wow benar, ini Sehun oppa" Kyungsoo hampir saja lupa caranya bernafas, mungkin sekarang Kyungsoo sudah menggigit jarinya dan melompat lompat tidak jelas.

"anyeong Kyungsoo"

Ohh, dan apa ini? Sehun menyapa Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya yang manis? Haruskah Kyungsoo berterima kasih pada Kris karena membawa Sehun kemari? Ohh tidak, Kyungsoo rasa ia sudah gila hanya karena ada Sehun didepannya.

"hei. Berhentilah, cepatlah masuk kedalam mobil, kau juga Lu"

"Lu? Lu siapa?" tanya Sehun yang merasa tak asing dengan nama itu.

"Luhan, Xi Luhan"

Senyuman manis Sehun hilang di gantikan dengan wajah datarnya, Luhan? Bagaimana bisa gadis itu ada disini dan bersama Kyungsoo? apa sahabat Kyungsoo yang di maksud Kris itu Luhan?

"anyeong Sehun~ah"

Sehun menatap Luhan datar, gadis yang tak ingin Sehun lihat sekarang berada di depannya dan yang paling parah sekarang ia dan gadis ini akan selalu bertemu setiap harinya jika Luhan memang benar-benar sahabat Kyungsoo dan juga model yang di rekomendasikan Kris.

"kau memanggilnya seolah kau sudah mengenalnya" ujar Kris lirih yang hampir tak terdengar, dan sayangnya Sehun mendengarnya.

Perjalanan itu di isi dengan suara Kyungsoo yang bernyanyi, dan sebuah lelocon tidak lucu Kris, Sehun banyak diam, hanya sesekali tersenyum saat merasa ada yang sedikit lucu. Luhan, gadis itu duduk di belakang dengan Kris, Luhan hanya menatap Sehun, bagaimanapun Luhan sangat merindukan Sehun.

"Sehun oppa? Apa oppa pernah mendengar tentang cerita kepiting?"

"tidak? Apa menarik?"

"tentu saja. Apa oppa mau mendengarnya?" Sehun mengangguk.

"dahulu kala, ada dua ekor kepiting, mereka selalu bersama sampai akhirnya mereka saling jatuh cinta mereka pun jadi pasangan, akhirnya mereka menikah, di hari pernikahan..."

"jangan percaya pada cerita anak-anak Sehun~ah, Kyungsoo sedang membual"

Kyungsoo menatap Kris tajam, memperingati agar Kris diam. Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah seram Kyungsoo yang bukannya terlihat menyeramkan namun terlihat lucu.

"lalu di hari pernikahan?" Sehun bertanya. Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya merasa menang karena Sehun ingin mengetahui kisah selanjutnya.

"di hari pernikahan pendeta kepiting menyuruh mereka berpegangan tangan, lalu mereka melakukan itu. Saling berpegangan, saling berpegangan..."

"kurasa aku tau kisah selanjutnya" ujar Sehun.

"sudah kubilang bukan, jangan dengarkan cerita kekanakan Kyungsoo"

"gege sangat menyebalkan, tak seperti Lu jijie"

Dibelakang Luhan tersenyum mendengar perdebatan kecil Kyungsoo dan Kris. Sehun ikut tersenyum dan kembali fokus pada kemudinya.

Mereka sampai beberapa menit kemudian di apartemen Kris, Sehun dan Kris menurunkan barang-barang Luhan dan Kyungsoo dari bagasi dan memasukkannya di dalam apartemen. Setelah cukup membantu mengangkat barang-barang Kyungsoo dan Luhan Sehun beranjak memasuki mobilnya. Ponselnya berdering, sebuah panggilan masuk dari managernya. Sehun mematikannya dan memilih mengirimkan pesan.

"Hyung. Aku akan kembali ke dorm lebih dulu. Sepertinya aku dibutuhkan di sana. Sampai jumpa Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo melambaikan tagannya ke arah Sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo tak menyangka jika bisa melihat idolanya secara langsung dan bahkan bisa menatapnya sedekat tadi. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja.

"ge, aku ingin ke dorm EXO sekarang"

 _What the_? Kris melupakan satu hal itu, seharusnya tadi ia tak menawarkan itu pada Kyungsoo, bagaimana sekarang caranya membawa gadis kecil ini ke sana. Memasukkannya ke dalam koper besar? Bagaimana jika dispact menangkap basah Kris sedang mengangkat koper besar seperti itu? Mereka pasti akan mengira isinya dengan yang tidak-tidak. Kris menggelengkan keplanya.

"tidak sekarang sayang. Tunggu besok ok. Sekarang gege ada syuting drama dengan Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun."

"tapi gege sudah janji."

"gege memang janji. Tapi tidak janji menepatinya dan membawamu ke sana sekarang."

"aku benci gege."

Kris memutar bola matanya. Kyungsoo sekarang sangat menyusahkan. Seperti anak kecil yang belum mendapatkan permen lolipop. "gege janji besok, ok. Tidak sekarang. Sooman ahjussi memanggilmu dan Luhan ke perusahaan sekarang."

"baiklah."

Jika saja Kris bukan kakaknya mungkin Kyungsoo sudah memutar tangannya sampai tulang tangannya patah. Kakak seperti Kris sangat Kyungsoo benci. Sifatnya yang mudah berubah setiap detik. Tatapannya yang dingin. Uhh, seperti gunung es berjalan.

.

.

.

Suasana di gedung entertainment itu sangat ramai. Para trainer kesana-kemari. Di ruang dance sedang ada syuting dance practice NCT 127. Kyungsoo dan Luhan terus berjalan mengabaikan tatapan penasaran para trainer dan orang-orang yang melihatnya.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju lantai CEO telinga Kyungsoo dan Luhan beberapa kali disuguhi dengan lagu EXO yang di putar dengan volume keras. Dan juga beberapa lagu para boyband lain. "sepertinya telinga kita akan di isi dengan lagu-lagu Kpop mulai sekarang Kyung."

"jiejie benar. Yatuhan ruangan Sooman ahjussi sangat jauh."

" _well_ , dia CEO setidaknya ruangannya harus rapi dan bersih bukan. Dan seharusnya tidak sejauh ini."

"Kris ge bilang dilantai paling atas gedung ini, lift nya rusak dan sialnya kita harus menaiki tangga. Ini sudah terlalu siang untuk olahraga."

"olahraga menaiki tangga maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Luhan. "benar. Aku benci ketinggian."

"aku juga."

Dalam perjalanan yag tidak menyenangkan sedikitpun itu Kyungsoo dan Luhan beberapa kali berpapasan dengan seseorang, dan saat ponsel Kyungsoo berdering –panggilan masuk- Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah kakinya dan seseorang yang tengah berjalan dari atas tak sengaja menabraknya hingga membuat ponselnya jatuh dan pecah menjadi tigas –baterai, casing, dan layar ponselnya-.

"ohh ponselku."

"maaf aku tidak sengaja aku sedang terburu-buru." Laki-laki itu hanya meminta maaf sekilas dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya tanpa membantu Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya yang jatuh. Dasar tidak tau diri.

"Kyung, bukankah laki-laki tadi Kai EXO?" Kyungsoo berdecak sebal. Dia sedang tidak mood membahas EXO karena ponselnya baru saja terkena bencana, layarnya sedikit retak. Kyungsoo harus meminta ganti rugi dengan laki-laki tadi.

"entahlah. Yatuhan ponselku...ahhh, bagaimana ini. Didalam memori internalnya terdapat foto ayah dan ibu. Dasar laki-laki bodoh!" ujar Kyungsoo sebal sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"sudahlah. Mungkin jika kau menyuruh seseorang untuk memperbaikinya bisa kembali utuh seperti semula."

"aku tidak yakin fotonya masih ada jika sudah seperti ini."

"sudahlah Kyung, kita harus cepat."

Kyungsoo hanya mengiyakan perkataan Luhan. Ia dengan cepat memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya dan kembali berjalan di tangga. Sesekali Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya karena kesal ponselnya rusak.

"lihat saja aku akan membunuh pria tadi."

"kejam sekali, kau terlihat menakutkan, sama seperti Kris saat marah." Memang benar. Saat marah si gunung es dan pinguin kecil itu ekspresinya sama-sama mengerikan. "aku tidak yakin kau akan membunuh laki-laki yang tadi menabrak kita."

"kenapa tidak."

"sudah kukatakan bukan. Dia KAI EXO." Ujar Luhan memperjelas kata terakhirnya.

"si hitam itu? Tentu saja aku berani. Aku akan mengadukannya pada Kris ge dan Sehun oppa."

"dasar tukang ngadu!" ujar Luhan kesal karena Kyungsoo selalu menyebut nama Sehun dimanapun. Membuat hati Luhan menjadi panas.

.

.

.

 _Kai EXO dikabarkan telah menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan Krystal (fx)_

Kai membaca artikel itu berulang-ulang bahkan sampai ia hampir hafal dengan setiap kata yang tertulis di artikel tersebut. Laki-laki seperti apa yang mau menjalin hubungan dengan Krystal jika wanita itu dikabarkan suka mengencani banyak pria sekaligus. Kai bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan dirinya benar-benar berkencan dengan Krystal.

" _sial_. Mereka selalu menulis artikel degan seenak jidatnya tanpa memikirkan pihak yang berkaitan. _Fuck_!" umpat Kai. Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah artikel kembali muncul dan lagi-lagi tentang dirinya dengan Krystal. Kali ini disertakan sebuah foto dimana Kai dan Krystal sama-sama memakai pakaian hitam dengan topi, dan kaca mata hitam.

"berita itu tidak benar kan?"

Kai segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah belakang dan mendapatkan wajah Suho yang tengah menatapnya tajam. "bicarakan dengan Sooman ahjussi agar tak ada kesalah pahaman Kai."

Kai menghela nafas kasar. Suho selalu seperti ini. Akan sangat sensitif jika salah satu anggotanya mendapatkan masalah apalagi itu mengenai sebuah hubungan yang seharusnya tidak ada. "aku akan mengurusnya segera."

"aku percaya padamu." Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Suho lekas pergi dari hadapan Kai setelah menepuk pundak Kai. "kuharap kau menyelesaikannya tanpa ada hambatan."

"aku mengerti hyung."

Kai kembali menghela nafas berat. Anggota EXO yang sering mendapat skandal dengan wanita hanya Kai, bahkan Sehun yang tampannya luar biasa jarang sekali mendapat skandal seperti Kai. Dan Chanyeol yang memiliki banyak fans di atas 10M juga sangat jarang mendapat skandal. Ada apa dengan Kai sebenarnya.

Kai mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya, ia harus menemui Krystal terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan duduk dengan manis di kursi ruangan Presdir. Sekertarisnya mengatakan jika Sooman ahjussi sedang ada keperluan dengan beberapa trainer. Mungkin sedang mengadakan pelatihan. Kyungsoo dan Luhan sampai merasa bosan menunggu Sooman ahjussi datang.

"maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama _ladies_." Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas. Akhirnya orang yang ingin berbicara dengannya datang juga.

"ahjussi. Kenapa ahjussi sangat lama?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah tertekuknya.

"kau marah? Maaf. Tadi sedang ada pelatihan trainer."

"yeah...apa yang ingin ahjussi katakan padaku dan Lu jiejie?"

"ayahmu memintaku mendidikmu dengan benar. Jadi kuharap kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan pelatihanmu Soo. jangan seperti Kris." Kyungsoo mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas.

"memangnya apa yang dilakukan Kris ge?" ujar Luhan membuka suaranya. Merasa kakak tersayangnya disebut mulut tanpa dosa Sooman.

"dia sering membuat masalah saat masa pelatihannya."

"baiklah. Terserah aku tak mau tau urusan Kris ge. Itu tidak penting." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Pintu ruangan presdir terbuka lebar. Seseorang dengan kulit tan dan rahang tegas memunculkan setengah badannya, memberi kode seakan ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan empat mata.

"maaf Kyungsoo, Luhan. ada kotoran brengsek yang memanggilku." Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengangguk bersamaan, mata Kyungsoo mengikuti arah dimana Sooman sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

Kyungsoo tau jika yang memanggil Sooman adalah Kai EXO yang tadi menabraknya dan membuat ponselnya pecah menjadi 3 bagian. Manusia kurang ajar itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Yang Sooman katakan itu benar. Kai adalah kotoran brengsek.

"Bukankah dia Kai?"

"Benar."

"Kita tadi bertemu dengannya bukan di tangga?"

"Benar." Ujar Kyungsoo ketus, Kyungsoo sangat tidak ingin membahas orang seperti Kai.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Luhan dengan kening berkerut. "Kau marah padaku atau bagaimana? Sedari tadi kau menjawabnya dengan ketus."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, Luhan itu memang sangat tidak peka. "lupakan saja jiejie, aku sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik sekarang." Luhan diam dan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

.

.

.

"Kau lagi-lagi membuat skandal Kai. Terakhir kali kau bilang kau tidak akan pernah memulai sebuah hubungan dengan seseorang karena takut fans mu akan kabur. Tapi sekarang kau sendiri yang membuat sebuah hubungan."

"Yatuhan, aku sedang sangat mabuk saat itu."

Sooman menghela nafas berat. "Video itu sebelum konser terakhir EXO bukan? Cepat selesaikan masalahmu sendiri."

Sooman melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kai, pekerjaannya masih banyak, dan Kai membuatnya semakin pusing saja. Namun Sooman berhenti ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Dari video yang kau tunjukkan aku menyadari jika kau memang sedang menyukai seseorang bukan? Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati Kai." Lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift.

Kai menggeram kesal, tak ada yang bisa membantunya. Dan juga ia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan agar netter berhenti membicarakannya. Terkena skandal itu memang tidak menyenangkan, apalagi jika itu bersama Krystal, demi apapun Kai bersumpah jika dia tidak akan pernah menyukai wanita jalang itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kearah ruang trainer, dan tersenyum saat melihat seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia pantau dari belakang. Seorang Trainer baru yang berhasil membuat hati Park Chanyeol jatuh dalam sedetik, wajah polosnya yang selalu menari-nari dipikiran Chanyeol dan suara merdunya yang sering terngiang di telinga Park Chanyeol.

Siapa sangka jika happy virus kita akan jatuh cinta dengan secepat ini dan dengan trainer aktris yang beberapa bulan lalu menjadi trainer disini. Saat pertama kali Chanyeol melihat gadis kecil itu ia sudah terpesona, namun apa yang ia dapatkan. Saat Chanyeol berusaha merayu gadis cantik itu Chanyeol hanya mendapat sebuah tatapan tajam, seolah mengatakan "Aku tidak menyukaimu".

Chanyeol sangat sakit hati saat itu, namun perlakuan gadis cantik itu membuatnya semakin ingin mendapatkan dirinya, dan sampai saat ini, Park Chanyeol hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh dan menyapanya jika bertemu dimana saja, terkadang Chanyeo juga merayunya meskipun akan berakhir sia-sia.

"Hei Ms Byun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di lokasi syuting sekarang?" gadis yang Chanyeol panggil dengan sebutan Ms Byun itu hanya mendengus dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Hei Park,"

"Ohh, aku suka kau memanggilku seperti itu. Jadi?" ujar Chanyeol dengan cepat dan memotong ucapan gadis didepannya ini.

"Keluarlah, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

"Byun Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, memang sangat menyusahkan merayu satu gadis cantik ini. Dan sekarang bahkan gadis didepannya ini menggunakan alasan jika dia sedang tidak ingin di ganggu.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tau apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun, pasti Baekhyun gagal lagi dalam audisi mingguan dan dia pasti mendapat kritikan yang pedas dari mulut Sooman, manusia itu harus diberi pelajaran karena membuat Baekhyunnya seperti ini, Baekhyun pasti sedih.

"Keluarlah, aku akan membuat suasana hatimu membaik Ms Byun."

"Sudah kubilang bukan. Pergilan Chanyeol, aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu."

Baiklah Chanyeol kali ini menyerah, ingat hanya kali ini saja.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya readers. Semoga Chapter ini ngak mengecewakan.

Seharusnya ini ff dari awal ngak aku post dulu yah, soalnya aku sih maunya fokus dulu sama KBFS, tapi karena udah terlanjur ke apdate yaudah deh, lanjutin aja. Jangan lupa Reviewnya Chingu.


End file.
